PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Historically, research in the field of steroid hormone signaling has been primarily focused on the transcriptional effects mediated by steroid hormone receptors (SHRs) acting within the nuclei of cells. It is now recognized that the same nuclear SHRs that trigger changes in cellular physiology through the regulation of gene expression can be post-translationally modified and subsequently localized to the cytosol and/or surface membrane to mobilize a variety of intracellular signaling pathways. In addition, new SHRs that function solely outside the nucleus have been identified. These extranuclear effects of SHRs regulate a myriad of biological processes relevant to human health and disease. SHRs rarely act in isolation, but rather synchronize cytoplasmic and nuclear signaling pathways via complex networks of interacting molecules that serve to optimize physiological endocrine functions. Conversely, dysfunctional endocrine systems have a profound impact on health and can lead to various disease states. Not surprisingly, the field has rapidly expanded, such that hundreds of scientific papers are published on the topic each year. Thus, to better understand the myriad of SHR-regulated signaling pathways and their physiological and pathological impact, it is essential to bring together researchers across the field of endocrinology to disseminate new findings, generate novel hypotheses, find consensus on current issues and best approaches, and uncover new and/or unifying themes. To do so, the members of the FASEB scientific research group ?Rapid Signaling and Genomic Steroid Hormone Actions in Health & Disease will come together for the first time to with the participants of the international ?Rapid Responses to Steroid Hormones? (RRSH) to explore emerging data regarding the integration of nuclear and extranuclear SHR function. The title of this joint conference is ?The Rapid Signaling and Genomic Steroid Hormone Actions in Health and Disease.? The major aims of this conference are to (1) highlight recent research discoveries in the context of integrated SHR actions relevant to health and disease (2) promote the career development of emerging scientists and trainees to ensure the continued vibrancy of the field and (3) further existing research interactions to foster new partnerships that will advance knowledge and foster innovation.